Kissings Lessons
by Emmy Ninja
Summary: Yoki teaches Sai how to kiss. Simple, right? Yoai/BoyxBoyness :3


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the world be damned for making me say this time and time again!

~Line Break~

Yoki sighed, shifting his weight to his leg that wasn't asleep. Today was a slow day. Sasuke just came back from taking Riyuki to her appointment for the baby, Naruto said he was going to go get milk and that he would be back in a hour.

That was 3 hours ago and they already had milk in the fridge!

Pushing himself off the ground, he went to go explore a bit. He never really went into all the rooms in the Mansion after he moved in. Soon he found himself in front of the cellar door, it was locked. Yanking on the lock, he decided to forget it, if someone wanted to keep him outta there they probably had a good reason. Walking around a little longer, he passed lots of rooms.

Stopping in front of the baby room, he poked his head in, Riyuki didn't want anyone in here except for her, and no one wanted to argue with a pregnant Riyuki.

The room wasn't painted yet, the gender for the baby was suppose to be a surprise, again another wish Riyuki demanded, there was a diaper area behind the door t with a few drawers for diapers and wipes with the Uchiha symbol painted on it, Itachi's idea, then there was a mini fridge for bottles next to it, a dresser with the Uchiha symbol painted on it left to the door, and a crib on the wall to the right. It was a closet-less room but very well lit, thanks to a wide window with no curtains yet.

He closed the door before he was caught, he must have been walking for awhile because the baby room was upstairs with Sasuke's and Riyuki's bedroom and the locked cellar he was trying to get into earlier was far down stairs and the sun was setting.

He made his way back to his bedroom, it was painted a nice shade of purple, his fave color, a big bed with mint colored blankets and pillows, everything was either mint or white to brighten up the room.

Naruto still wasn't back yet.

"Where is that baka?" Yoki thought out loud.

"Hes eating ramen at Ichiraku's." Yoki whipped around to find Sai in his bedroom.

"What do you want?" Yoki was a lot shorter than Sai, so he towered over him.

"Can you do me a favor?" Sai asked, his fake smile plastered on his face.

Yoki guess Sai was sorta his friend he never really hung out with him alone, so it was kinda strange for him to come outta nowhere and ask him for a favor.

"Eerr...what type of favor?" Yoki asked, a little curious.

"I want you to teach me how to kiss." Sai simply said.

~Line Break~

Yoki's cheeks flushed, what Sai had just said fully processing in his head.

"...H-how to kiss?" Yoki pupils dilated.

"Yes." Sai took a step closer to Yoki, soon enough he had the poor uke backed against a wall.

Yoki's breathing came out in ragged, panicked breaths. "I-I-..." He swallowed.

"O-okay." The white haired boy finally gave in.

Looking up, Sai had on his fake smile once again.

~Line Break~

Once they were settled on the bed, Yoki put his hands on Sai's shoulders and leaned in.

Their lips brushed together softly for a moment, till Sai pushed in causing Yoki to loose his balance for a moment. It was just a innocent kiss at first till Sai advanced again, licking Yoki's bottom lip for entrance, slipping his tongue in his mouth, he instantly began moving it around ,wanting to taste every part of the sweet, wet cavern.

Yoki moaned into the kiss, slipping his small pale hands into the other boy's black hair. Sai wrapped his hands around his small waist, pressing his body even closer.

Yoki's knees soon gave out causing his body to crash into Sai's, but that didn't matter, that were still deeply in the kiss, only breaking for air.

Then Yoki realized something.

"You lied, you do know how to kiss!"

~End~

Muahahaah! It seems like before Sai went to Yoki's room he paid a visit to Riyuki's and learned a little about lying and seduction! Aw, my chain of posting everyday is broken! D: Sorry for any mistakes and misspellings!

Sayonara~ Emmy-chan The Ninja!


End file.
